Herederos de Fuego y Hielo
by LiLiCo
Summary: [UA] Cap 1 "La princesa y El Bastardo" : Entonces quiero que tengas algo de mí, algo que ningún otro hombre tendrá jamás: mi castidad.


**Esta historia está inspirada en la novela "A song of ice and fire" del escritor George R. R. Martin. Por ende los personajes no me pertenecen, ya que son propiedad de George R. R. Martin.**

" **Herederos de fuego y hielo"**

Desde que logré ser capaz de comprender lo que estaba pasando a mí alrededor, pude aceptar el hecho de que llegaría el día en el cual me tendría que entregar a un hombre al cual nunca conocería bien, hasta el día de nuestro compromiso. No es que sea desagradable el hecho de contraer matrimonio por alianza con uno de los hijos de Ned Stark, el Lord de _Invernalia_ , también reconocido con el título de _"El Guardián del Norte",_ otorgado por el usurpador al trono de hierro, Roberth Baratheon. Ese trono, el cual mi hermano Viserys proclamaba como suyo por derecho de nacimiento y por ser el único hijo varón vivo de Aerys II Targaryen, _"El Rey Loco"_ , el cual fue apuñalado por Jaime Lannister. Sin embargo, desde la inesperada y absurda muerte de Roberth Baratheon, su hijo Joffrey había ascendido al trono de hierro, y junto a su madre, Cersei Lannister, se habían encargado de eliminar a todas las casas nobles que habían jurado lealtad a Roberth Baratheon, comenzando una nueva búsqueda de aliados por todos los siete reinos. Ned Stark fue uno de los primeros en negarse a seguir prestando sus servicios y jurar lealtad al actual rey, debido a que descubrió que los tres hijos de Cersei Lannister, eran producto de su relación incestuosa con su hermano Jaime Lannister, lo cual lo orilló a escapar para cuidar de sus tierras y proteger a su familia de las manos de la nueva jerarquía.

Un día, la existencia de mi hermano y mía, los últimos Targaryen, llegaron a los oídos del señor de _Invernalia_ , motivándolo a emprender un viaje hacia el otro lado del mar para conseguir una audiencia con nuestro más fiel aliado, Jorat Mormont. Logró convencer a mi hermano de su lealtad hacia nuestra casa noble, ya que había descubierto que la Rebelión de Roberth Baratheon había sido una mentira, y le propuso una alianza para derrocar a Joffrey Baratheon y regresar el trono de hierro a los legítimos herederos de la casa Targaryen, especialmente a mi hermano, Viserys. Era imposible de creer que nuevamente estuviéramos pisando suelo extranjero que no fuera _Pentos_. Debía reconocer que el clima del otro lado del mar era mucho más agresivo y frío para nuestro linaje, los cuales estábamos acostumbrados a pasear y vivir en climas más cálidos.

—Milady—habló la voz de Missandei para captar mi atención, lográndolo con éxito—Hemos llegado a _Invernalia_ —agregó, y me sonrió levemente.

Era cierto. La única condición que dejo en claro Ned Stark, para cerrar el trato de nuestra alianza y así poder proporcionarle a mi hermano los servicios de sus hombres, junto con todas las casas aliadas que seguían al señor de _Invernalia_ , fue que yo, Daenerys Targaryen, contrajera matrimonio con uno de sus hijos. Y cómo mi hermano Viserys no era muy conocido por considerar en lo que yo deseará o quisiera hacer, aceptó sin reproche alguno. Me entregó en bandeja de plata a los Stark, especialmente a su hijo mayor, Robb Stark.

—Lo sé—fue lo único inteligente que salió de mis labios, una vez que me atreví a posar mis ojos hacia el horizonte, sólo para toparme con la entrada principal del hogar de Ned Stark.

—Henos aquí—dijo Viserys, en cuanto emparejó su caballo junto al mío.

Le miré por un segundo antes de bajar la mirada.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Daenerys! ¿Podrías quitar esa cara de apretada y sonreír por un momento? —Volvió a hablar—Te aseguro que ningún hombre sobre los siete reinos encontraría atractivo un rostro con el ceño fruncido todo el tiempo…mucho menos follable.

Detuve el paso de mi caballo al escuchar sus últimas palabras, apreté las correas entre mis delicados dedos y mi mandíbula en señal de estar furiosa, sin embargo, no fui capaz de seguir en ese estado, ya que su voz volvió a salir a flote.

—¡Oh, no!—exclamó, y volvió su caballo a mi dirección para bloquear el camino y así poder verme de frente—¿Lastimé tus sentimientos, querida hermanita?—me preguntó.

Inhalé un poco de airé y me atreví a verle directo a los ojos.

—¿Pero qué crees? ¡Me importa un carajo! —dijo, y se volvió en su lugar para seguir con su camino hacia _Invernalia_ , no sin antes agregar: —¡Apresúrate! No querrás hacer esperar a tu futuro esposo.

Enderecé mi espalda, eché mis hombros hacia atrás y me dispuse a reanudar mi camino hacia al cual, en un par de días, iba hacer mi nuevo hogar. Una vez que llegamos a nuestro destino, fue inevitable el notar que la familia Stark se encontraba en la entrada principal por espera de su líder, Eddard Stark. Detuve el paso de mi corcel y pude observa cómo una de las hijas de Ned Stark no disimuló por ningún momento su expresión de asombro. Al contrario, decidió correr directamente a los brazos de su padre justo en el momento que desmontó su caballo.

—Padre—salió de sus labios en compañía de un pequeño salto de alegría.

—Mi pequeña—replicó Ned ante el pequeño gesto de cariño por parte de su hija menor.

Después de unos segundos de estar observado la escena padre e hija frente a mis ojos, procedí a desmontar mi caballo y recuperar la postura delante de los miembros de la familia Stark.

—Bienvenidos sean al Norte, mis señores—se escuchó la voz de Catelyn, esposa de Ned Stark.

Posé mis ojos sobre su dirección y le sonreí levemente en señal de agradecimiento. Estuve a punto de replicar ante su calurosa bienvenida, pero mi hermano me lo impidió vilmente en el momento que se adelanto a emitir palabra alguna.

—Agradezco su cálido recibimiento, _Milady_ —dijo Viserys, y me miró de soslayo antes de proseguir—Le aseguro que mi hermana, Daenerys, está más que complacida en aceptar ser esposa de su hijo—pausó por un segundo para posar sus ojos sobre mi dirección y agregar: —¿No es así, querida hermana?

Le miré por un segundo antes de posar mis ojos sobre la madre de Robb Stark. Tragué un poco de saliva y apreté los labios antes de responder.

—Por supuesto—fue lo único inteligente que salió de mis labios antes de apartar la mirada de Catelyn Stark.

—Por cierto ¿Dónde está el afortunado? —preguntó Viserys, mientras hacia la finta de buscar al legitimo heredero del norte de entre la multitud.

—Robb y los muchachos salieron a cazar—respondió Catelyn—Le aseguro que estarán aquí antes del anochecer.

—¿Es cierto lo que dicen de ustedes? ¿Qué tienen dragones a su disposición? —preguntó la voz de Arya, la menor de las dos hijas de Ned y Catelyn Stark.

Elevé el mentón ante las últimas palabras por parte de la hija menor de Ned y posé mis ojos sobre su dirección. Le sostuve la mirada por un segundo antes de responder, pero al final me atreví a replicar.

—Lamento desilusionarla, _milady_ —comencé a responder—pero lamentablemente desde hace algunos años no se ha visto ningún dragón—pausé por un segundo antes de proseguir—sin embargo, no pierdo la esperanza de que algún día volvamos a ver uno volando sobre Poniente—terminé de responder mientras dibujaba una amplia sonrisa sobre mis labios.

La más pequeña de las hermanas Stark apretó los labios en señal de estar un poco desilusionada con mi respuesta, sin embargo, logró recuperarse justo en el momento que escuchó salir mis últimas palabras y se atrevió a mostrarme su dentadura.

—Espero y no tarde mucho—fue lo único que salió de sus labios en combinación de una amplia sonrisa.

Le miré por un segundo y le mostré mi dentadura en señal de satisfacción.

—Mis señores, me imagino que están cansados y hambrientos por el largo viaje—salió a flote la voz de la cabeza principal de la familia Stark, Ned—He ordenado que preparen baños calientes y una cómoda habitación para que reposen por un momento antes de la cena.

Posé mis ojos sobre el monarca Stark y asentí con un leve movimiento de cabeza en señal de agradecimiento. Él por su parte solamente fue capaz de responder a mi agradecimiento.

—Le agradezco su hospitalidad, Lord Stark, Lady Catelyn—dije, y volví mis ojos rápidamente adónde se encontraba mi hermano, no sin antes agregar: —En verdad lo estamos.

Viserys sonrió ampliamente ante mis últimas palabras, ya que por primera vez, durante los últimos días, había vuelto a caer en sus manos y dejado que decidiera mi destino a su antojo.

—¡Oh, Sí! No sabe cuánto lo estamos, Lord del Norte—exclamó Viserys antes de emprender camino justo hacia nuestras respectivas habitaciones.

Solamente bajé la mirada y decidí seguirle el paso sin reproche alguno.

.

.

El frío de este lado era mucho más rudo que en otras partes de las cuales haya tenido la oportunidad de sentir el invierno sobre mi piel. Posé mis manos sobre el balcón que me dejaba observa la entrada principal del hogar de mi futuro esposo. Apreté los labios y solté un leve suspiro de resignación.

—Espero que el invierno no esté siendo muy rudo con usted, _milady_ —se escuchó la voz de Sansa Stark.

Volví mis ojos hacia la dirección de dónde provino su voz y me topé con la hija mayor de Ned Strak. Le miré por un segundo antes de reaccionar adecuadamente y le dediqué una leve sonrisa.

—No sé preocupe Lady Sansa—repliqué, sin intenciones de despegar mis ojos sobre los suyos—Le aseguró que es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que mi cuerpo se acostumbré.

Sansa Stark solamente se atrevió a dibujar una amplia sonrisa ante mis últimas palabras y volvió su vista hacia la entrada de _Invernalia._ Pude visualizar la silueta de Arya Stark desde el balcón, la cual se encontraba practicando con su espada de madera.

—Desde que Arya nació, siempre ha preferido practicar con su espada y arco que tejer—mencionó la hermana menor de Robb Stark.

Solté una leve risita por su último comentario y traté de relajarme por un segundo, consiguiéndolo con éxito.

—Será una mujer muy fuerte y valiente—fue lo único que salió de mis labios, una vez que logré recobrar mi compostura.

Sonreímos en complicidad hasta que el sonido del relinchar de unos caballos captó mi atención. Volví mis ojos justo en el momento en que me topé con la silueta de 3 hombres mientras desmontaban sus caballos.

—Le ruego me disculpe, _milady_ —dijo Sansa, y reaccioné ante el llamado de su voz—Pero mis hermanos han regresado y quiero recibirlos—agregó.

Solamente fui capaz de asentir con un leve movimiento de cabeza y sin recibir ni una palabra más por parte de Sansa, se volvió en su lugar y emprendió camino hacia el patio principal de _Invernalia_ para reunirse con sus hermanos. Volví a posar mis ojos hacia la entrada principal y me topé con la silueta de un joven de cabello obscuro y rizado, el cual se encontraba acomodando un par de flechas en su lugar, le observé por un momento y descubrí que su sonrisa me pareció encantadora, y sin darme la oportunidad de desviar mis ojos de su lugar, repentinamente elevó su vista y posó sus penetrantes ojos sobre los míos. Una vez que nuestras miradas se cruzaron por un segundo, pude sentir un leve calor en mi vientre que no había sentido nunca antes.

— _Milady_ —irrumpió la voz de mi dama de compañía—¿Se encuentra usted bien? —preguntó.

Tarde unos leves segundo en reaccionar ante su llamado, pero una vez que lo hice, rompí el contacto de nuestras miradas para posar mis ojos en Missandei.

—Perdón, he estado un poco distraída—fue lo único inteligente que salió de mis labios.

Me dispuse a buscar nuevamente los ojos del joven de cabello rizado, sin embargo, él se encontraba metido en sus asuntos mientras entablaba una conversación con otro hombre.

—Missandei ¿Sabes quién es el joven de cabello rizado y obscuro que se encuentra con Lady Sansa? —le pregunté a mi dama de compañía, con la esperanza de que pudiera darme alguna información sobre el hombre.

Missandei meditó por unos segundos la respuesta a mi pregunta, pero al final pudo disipar todas mis dudas.

—Si no me equivoco, su nombre es Jon Snow y es unos de los hijos menores de Ned Stark

Fruncí el ceño justo en el momento que posé mis ojos sobre Missandei.

—¿Snow? Si es unos de sus hijos ¿Por qué no lleva el apellido Stark? —pregunté, intrigada por la información.

—Tengo entendido que todos los hijos nacidos fuera del matrimonio, llevan el apellido Snow y son considerados unos bastardos, _milady_ —respondió Missandei a mi pregunta.

Le miré por un segundo antes de volver a posar mis ojos sobre Jon Snow y también me topé con la silueta de uno de sus hermanos.

—Debo suponer que el hombre de barba junto a Jon Snow es su hermano Robb ¿No es así?

—Estás en lo correcto, querida hermana—se escuchó la voz de Viserys justo en el momento que apareció en el lugar y tomaba lugar a mí lado.

Bajé la mirada por un segundo e inhalé un poco de aire para después soltarlo lentamente y así poder ver a mi hermano directamente a los ojos.

—Encantador ¿No?

Tragué un poco de saliva, pero no fui capaz de replicar ante sus últimas palabras.

—Bien. Prepárate y ponte algo bonito—me dijo, y se dio la media vuelta para emprender camino, no sin antes agregar: —, ya que dentro de unos momentos conocerás oficialmente a tu futuro esposo.

Una vez que terminó de emitir palabra alguna, me volví en mi lugar y pude visualizar como desaparecía al final del pasillo. Me atreví a elevar el mentón y eché mis hombros hacia atrás, sólo para indicarle a mi dama de compañía que estaba lista.

.

.

—¿Es cierto lo que Arya me contó, que ustedes los Targaryen poseen dragones? —preguntó la voz de unos de los hermanos menores de Robb Stark, Brandon.

Reaccioné ante su pregunta y dibujé una sonrisa sobre mis labios.

—Los dragones han sido miembros de mi familia durante mucho tiempo, Lord Bran—comencé a responder a su inocente pregunta—Sin embargo, desde hace mucho tiempo no hemos visto uno… pero déjame decirte un secreto, no perdamos la esperanza de volver a verlos entre nosotros.

Y amplié mucho más mi sonrisa.

Uno de los más jóvenes de los hermanos Stark, me mostró sus dientes y volteo a ver a su hermana mayor para juntos sonreír en complicidad.

—Ya basta niños, dejen de molestar a la señorita ¿Quieren? —preguntó la voz de Robb Stark justo en el momento que detuvo su paso a unos centímetros de distancia de nuestro lugar.

—No seas aguafiestas, Robb. Solamente estábamos conversando—replicó Arya con el ceño fruncido.

—No importa Arya. Vamos a comer algo de postre antes del banquete—le sugirió Bran a su hermana mayor, la cual inmediatamente aceptó la invitación para luego marcharse del lugar.

—Lamento que mis hermanos la molestarán, _milady_.

—No, no, para nada _milord_ —repliqué inmediatamente—Son adorables.

Robb Stark me mostró su dentadura y se llevó un leve trago de su copa de vino a los labios.

—Por cierto, soy Daenerys Targaryen—agregué.

—Robb Stark. El placer es todo mío—dijo justo en el momento que terminó de beber de su copa de vino.

Quedamos en silencio por unos leves segundos hasta que me percaté de la silueta de Jon Snow pasando justo detrás de Robb.

—Jon, ven aquí—dijo Robb, y posó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su hermano—Te presento a Daenerys Targaryen.

El Joven de cabello rizado tardó unos leves segundos en reaccionar, y solamente me miró de soslayo antes de emitir palabra alguna.

—Mucho gusto, _milady_ , mi nombre es Jon Snow.

Le mostré mis dientes y me llevé un trago de vino directo a los labios.

—Jon es muy bueno con la espada y es un excelente escudero ¿No es así, Jon?

Pude visualizar como se cohibía un poco con las palabras que salían de los labios de su hermano mayor y solamente afirmaba con un leve movimiento de cabeza a cada uno de sus halagos.

—Ahí están—salió de los labios de Viserys en cuanto detuvo su paso para vernos directamente— Veo que los futuros esposos se están conociendo.

Le miré por un segundo y ahí estaba su estúpida sonrisa de triunfador ante la situación. Me atreví a bajar la mirada por un segundo, pero la voz de Robb me hizo volver a escena.

— _Milord_ , en eso estamos—dijo, y posó sus ojos sobre mi dirección.

—Es un buen comienzo—dijo mi hermano y apretó los labios antes de proseguir— Tú debes ser Jon Snow ¿No es así? Porque no vienes conmigo y me explicas las costumbres de este lado—miró directamente a Jon a los ojos—, así les damos un poco de tiempo y privacidad a los futuros esposo para que sigan conociéndose.

—Por supuesto, _milord_. Si me disculpan—fue lo único que salió de los labios del hermano menor de Robb antes de esquivar mi silueta y emprender camino junto a mi hermano Viserys.

Le seguí con la mirada antes de perder su silueta al final de la habitación.

—Será mejor que tomemos asiento antes de que sirvan la cena—habló Robb para captar mi atención, consiguiéndolo con éxito— ¿Nos vamos? —preguntó, mientras me ofrecía su brazo.

Dudé por un segundo antes de aceptar su petición, sin embargo, fui capaz de reaccionar a tiempo y asentir con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

.

.

Afortunadamente tuve la oportunidad de escaparme de la absurda cena de bienvenida, y tomar un paseo de noche por _Invernalia._ El primer lugar con el que me topé fue con el establo, caminé directo hacia el y me detuve a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia de uno de los caballos de la familia Stark. Le observé por un segundo y admiré su negro y hermoso cabello, posé una de mis manos sobre su lomo y lo acaricié por un segundo. Se sentía tan bien que ignoré por completo la presencia de una persona.

—Su nombre es Lyanna—habló la voz de Jon Snow—En honor a la hermana menor de mi padre, Lyanna Stark.

Le miré por un segundo antes de replicar, pero la yegua comenzó a inquietarse un poco, pero gracias a Dios Jon intervino y pudo controlarla.

—Parece que no le agrado—dije, y solté una leve risita de nervios.

—Por supuesto que no—replicó inmediatamente—es sólo que no está acostumbrada a ver extraños por aquí.

—¡oh! —fue lo único que salió de mis labios.

—Con el tiempo se acostumbrará a su presencia.

Le miré por un segundo e inhalé un poco de aire para después soltarlo lentamente.

—Sí… eso debe de ser—dije entre dientes.

—No tiene nada de qué preocuparse, _milady_ —volvió hablar su voz—Le aseguró que mi hermano es un buen hombre y sabrá respetarla como su esposa.

—No tengo duda de ello, Jon Snow—repliqué en automático—Pero no creo que sea un buen matrimonio… sí no hay amor de por medio.

Jon posó sus ojos negros sobre los míos justo en el momento que emití mi última oración. Apretó los labios y bajó la mirada.

—Espero que llegué con el tiempo, _milady_.

—Yo también—dije sin despegar mis ojos de su dirección—sin embargo, estaría mintiendo en este momento si no le dijera que desearía casarme con alguien que realmente amara, y no sólo por crear alianzas o cumplir viejas tradiciones familiares.

El hermano menor de Robb volvió a posar sus ojos sobre mi dirección y asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

—Le ruego me disculpe, tengo que regresar—fue lo único que salió de mis labios antes de emprender camino de regreso al salón y esquivar su silueta.

.

.

Habían pasado varios días desde nuestra llegada al Norte para cumplir con el acuerdo de matrimonio y con ello, mi hermano tendría a la disposición a todas las casas nobles del norte y a sus soldados para despojar al actual rey de los siete reinos. Mientras ese momento llegaba, se me obligó a pasar más tiempo con Robb Stark, no había duda alguna de que su compañía no me desagradaba del todo. Al contrario, tenía que reconocer que era muy atractivo, sin embargo, durante los últimos días, no había logrado sentir por Robb Stark, lo que Jon Snow provocó en mí la primera vez que nuestras miradas se cruzaron hace un par de días atrás. Quedé sumergida en el último pensamiento que no fui capaz de reaccionar inmediatamente al sentir los labios de Robb sobre los míos. Una vez que nuestros labios se separaron, nuestras miradas se encontraron por un segundo, y me atreví a bajar mis ojos por un momento.

—Le ruego me disculpe sí fui un atrevido—salió de sus labios rápidamente—Nunca ha sido mi intensión faltarle al respecto—agregó justamente cuando posé mis ojos nuevamente sobre su dirección.

Le sostuve la mirada por un segundo y solté una leve risita gracias a mis inexplicables nervios del momento.

—No, no. Soy yo la que tiene que disculparse por no corresponder adecuadamente—repliqué.

El mayor de los hermanos Stark sonrió ampliamente y soltó un leve suspiro de alivio.

—Creí que mi beso no fue lo suficiente bueno como para corresponderlo.

—No, para nada… es sólo que me tomó por sorpresa—dije, y le sonreí ampliamente.

Quedamos en silencio por unos segundos hasta que la voz de unos de sus hermanos menores irrumpió en el incómodo momento.

—Lamento mucho interrumpir, pero Padre está solicitando de tu presencia, Robb—se escuchó la voz de Jon Snow.

Posé mis ojos inmediatamente hacia su dirección y me topé con sus penetrantes ojos negros sobre los míos.

—Aprovecho el momento para confesar _milady_ que su hermano ha solicitado hacer una breve ronda por las casas aliadas con él—habló la voz de Robb para romper el contacto de miradas entre Jon y yo.

Volví mis ojos a su dirección y tardé unos leves segundos en reaccionar ante sus últimas palabras.

—¡oh! —fue lo único inteligente que salió de mis labios una vez que fui capaz de reaccionar.

El heredero principal de _Invernalia_ se levantó de su lugar, no sin antes agregar:

—Eso quiere decir que Jon se quedará al frente de _Invernalia_ mientras mi padre, su hermano y yo estemos fuera—volvió a hablar para captar mi atención—Eso también implica que mi hermano se hará cargo de su protección y atenderá todo lo que usted necesite ¿No es así, Jon?

Busqué nuevamente los ojos de Jon Snow, consiguiéndolo con éxito. Sin embargo, lo único que pude visualizar fue cómo asentía positivamente ante la última pregunta que salió de los labios de su hermano mayor.

—Ya veo.

Me levanté de mi lugar para quedar a la misma altura de Robb y Jon.

—Bien. Tengo que partir—dijo Robb mientras daba unos pasos a mi dirección para acortar la distancia que había entre nuestros cuerpos.

—Te aseguro que Jon sabrá muy bien cuidar de tí—salió de sus labios justamente cuando posó unos de sus dedos debajo de mi barbilla.

Pude sentir su aliento sobre mis labios y posé mis ojos sobre los suyos antes de reaccionar.

—Claro—repliqué y sonreí ampliamente en señal de estar totalmente de acuerdo con la situación.

Nuevamente posó sus labios sobre los míos, sin embargo, en esta ocasión tampoco fui capaz de corresponder adecuadamente.

—Espero verte pronto—mentí en cuanto nuestras miradas se volvieron a encontrar.

—Es lo que más deseo, _milady_.

Y sin agregar nada más al momento, Robb emprendió camino junto a su hermano menor hacia la sala de reuniones para encontrarse con su padre y por supuesto, mi hermano. Inhalé un poco de aire y lo deje salir lentamente de mi sistema, enderecé mi espalda y caminé rumbo a mi habitación.

.

.

El día estaba perfecto para salir a dar una vuelta por las tierras del Norte. Le indiqué a unos de los hombres que estaban en el establo que preparará mi caballo para salir a dar una ronda. Una vez que todo estaba listo, me monté en el e intenté salir del lugar rumbo a la salida, sin embargo, Jon Snow me lo impidió totalmente cuando se atrevió a cruzarse en mi camino posando su caballo delante del mío.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunté inmediatamente.

Jon Snow tardó unos leves segundos en contestar a mi pregunta.

—¿Pretendía salir de _Invernalia_ sin supervisión alguna? —replicó con otra pregunta.

Tragué en seco ante su última pregunta.

— ¿Quieres decir que sin _tu_ supervisión? —me armé de valor y le respondí, desafiante.

El hermano menor de Robb Stark sonrió levemente ante mis últimas palabras y dejo escapar un leve suspiro de resignación.

—Sí usted lo quiere ver así, _milady_ —comenzó a replicar mientras posaba sus penetrantes ojos negros sobre los míos—, entonces no es necesario explicarle que no puede salir sin mi compañía.

Le miré fijamente justo en el momento que terminó de emitir su última palabra. Apreté los labios en señal de fastidio por un segundo antes de defender mi postura.

—¿Disculpa? —exclamé mientras soltaba una leve carcajada por el momento.

—No le encuentro lo gracioso—salió de los finos labios de Jon Snow.

Inhalé un poco de aire y lo solté lentamente antes de lograr recuperar la cordura del momento.

—Lo siento—repliqué una vez que recuperé mi postura—Si más bien lo recuerdo, Robb dijo que serías tú el encargado de cumplir todas mis necesidades en su ausencia—pausé por un segundo al percatarme de la confusa y divertida expresión en su rostro ante mis palabras—Entonces exijo que me acompañes a explorar las tierras en el Norte—terminé de decir levantando el mentón.

Jon snow sonrió ampliamente dejando expuesta su perfecta dentadura para después soltar una leve carcajada ante mis exigencias.

—No le encuentro lo gracioso—exclamé, indignada por su inesperada carcajada.

—Yo sí—replicó el chico de cabello rizado.

—¿Y bien? ¿Me acompañarás o tendré que ir por mi cuenta? —insistí.

Snow echó su cabeza hacia atrás en señal de fastidio y dejo escapar un profundo suspiro de resignación.

—Está bien—Salió de sus labios en cuanto posó nuevamente sus ojos negros sobre mi rostro.

Mordí mi labio inferior para después sonreír ampliamente ante mi evidente triunfo dejando expuesta mi dentadura ante él y agregar:

—¿Nos vamos?

Jon Snow sacudió la cabeza negativamente por unos leves segundos y accedió ante mi petición al apartarse de mi camino para dejarme pasar hacia la salida de _Invernalia_. Una vez que lo hice pude ver de soslayo que me seguía el paso junto a su caballo. Pasó un largo tiempo sin que ninguno de los dos emitiera palabra alguna. Por lo tanto, decidí ser la primera en romper el hielo.

—¿Y qué lugares me sugieres visitar primero? —me atreví a preguntar.

Pero no recibí respuesta inmediata, lo cual provocó que detuviera mi paso, me volviera en mi lugar y me topara con su silueta mirándome fijamente. Fruncí mi ceño y solté un leve sonido de fastidio.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?

Jon Snow sonrió levemente antes de replicar ante mi expresión de enojo.

—Creí que ya sabía a donde quería ir—replicó.

Apreté la mandíbula ante sus últimas palabras para después soltar un suspiro de resignación.

—Lo admito, Señor explorador—dije y me volví en mi lugar para seguir mi camino—Soy pésima en encontrar nuevos lugares ¿Podrías ayudar a una damisela en peligro?—terminé de preguntar sin intenciones de dedicarle una de mis miradas.

El silencio se apoderó nuevamente de la situación, pero no fue capaz de prolongar su existencia, ya que Jon Snow intervino en el momento adecuado.

—Sígueme. Aquí cerca hay un lugar al cual solíamos frecuentar Robb y yo cuando éramos pequeños—me dijo mientras le ordenaba a su caballo dar la media vuelta para emprender camino.

Me detuve en seco y le seguí el paso rápidamente para no perderme. Una vez que llegamos al lugar indicado, fue inevitable el admirar el hermoso lago que se formaba frente a nuestras narices y de ignorar los enormes árboles que cubrían gran parte del camino.

—¡Vaya! Debo admitir que tu sugerencia es simplemente excelente—expresé en cuanto detuvimos el paso frente al lago.

Una vez que me desmonté de mi caballo, caminé rumbo a la orilla del lago para contemplar más de cerca el agua cristalina que corría frente a mis ojos. Me incliné sobre el pasto y me atreví a meter una de mis manos al lago para sentir la humedad en contacto con mi piel.

—Hermoso ¿No? —preguntó Jon para captar mi atención, consiguiéndolo con éxito.

Volví mis ojos hacia su dirección y tardé unos leves segundos en reaccionar.

—Más de lo que pude imaginar—repliqué mientras enderezaba mi espalda y sonreía ampliamente ante el hermano menor de mi futuro esposo.

Nuestras miradas hicieron contacto nuevamente y mi corazón se detuvo unos microsegundos.

—¿Continuamos? —volvió a preguntar para romper el pequeño momento.

—Claro—fue lo único inteligente que salió de mis labios.

Caminamos unos metros más y pude observar más de cerca la naturaleza y belleza de las tierras del Norte. Después de un par de horas nos encontrábamos degustando de una pequeña liebre de campo, la cual Jon cazó con gusto para que pudiéramos disfrutar mientras intentaba comenzar una charla decente con él.

—No quiero ser atrevida—comencé a hablar para romper el pequeño e incómodo silencio y, obviamente, para captar su atención—pero si eres un Stark… ¿Por qué llevas el apellido Snow?

El chico de cabello rizado detuvo sus intenciones de seguir devorando su bocado cuando expulsé mi inesperada pregunta. Elevó su mirada inmediatamente y tardó unos segundos en replicar a mí pregunta.

—Nunca conocí a mi madre—comenzó a responder, no sin antes aclarar un poco su garganta—Y los hijos que nacen fuera del matrimonio, llevamos el apellido Snow.

Eso era algo que ya sabía.

—¡oh! —fue lo único interesante que salió de mis labios.

—¿Y cuál es tu historia, Daenerys Targayen?

Le sostuve la mirada por un instante antes de responder a su pregunta.

—La que todo _Westeros_ y los siete reinos conocen—comencé a replicar, tranquilamente—Mi hermano Viserys y yo fuimos enviados al otro lado del mar, _Pentos_ , justo antes de que mi padre fuera traicionado, asesinado y usurpado por Roberth Baratheon—pausé por unos segundos para tomar una bocanada de aire—, hasta que tu padre nos encontró y le regalo palabras de aliento a mi hermano para regresar a reclamar el trono de hierro con la única condición de desposar a su hijo mayor y darle protección.

El pelinegro quedo en silencio ante mi breve explicación sobre nuestro origen.

—Todo sería perfecto si ignoráramos la condición de matrimonio—salió de mis labios sin previo aviso, pero ya era demasiado tarde para remediar esa parte.

—Ya le dije que no tiene de que preocuparse… Robb es un buen hombre.

Posé mis ojos sobre Jon Snow y me atreví a dibujar una leve sonrisa sobre mis labios.

—De eso no tengo duda… es sólo que Robb merece estar con una mujer que le corresponda como debe de ser y sobre todo que lo ame.

El hijo bastardo de Ned Stark detuvo sus intenciones de terminar su bocado, me miró fijamente para dejarme ver su expresión de asombro y entendimiento al mismo tiempo. Después de unos leves segundos se atrevió a bajar su mirada y guardar silencio, sin embargo, no se prolongó más de lo esperado, ya que el ruido del tronar del cielo lo interrumpió drásticamente.

—¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? —pregunté inmediatamente.

—Eso, _milady_ , indica que pronto va a llover—replicó Jon justo en el momento que se deshizo del resto de su comida para levantarse de su lugar y agregar: —Será mejor que nos apresuremos si es que no queremos pescar un resfriado.

Le miré desde abajo por un momento y decidí tomar su consejo. Me levanté de mi lugar y le seguí el paso directo a nuestros caballos para emprender viaje nuevamente a _Invernalia_. Sin embargo, nuestros intentos de llegar antes que la lluvia comenzará a caer fueron imposibles. Así que decidimos parar inmediatamente para refugiarnos bajo el caparazón de un árbol.

—Será mejor que tomé asiento, ya que las lluvias por este lado por lo regular tardan en cesar.

—Bien, al menos encenderé una fogata para poder soportar el frío—le dije e inmediatamente comencé a reunir un poco de madera.

Una vez que apilé la madera intenté hacer una chispa con el frotar de dos piedras, pero fue imposible lograrlo gracias a la humedad que había en ese momento por culpa de la lluvia. Arrojé las piedras lo más lejos posible y me senté con los brazos cruzados a la altura de mi pecho mientras dejaba escapar un leve suspiro de resignación, aceptando mi derrota. Sin embargo, pude sentir el cálido calor del abrigo de Jon Snow cubriendo mis hombros.

—Eso ayudará hasta que la lluvia pare—fue lo único que salió de sus finos labios antes de tomar asiento a mi lado.

No fui capaz de reaccionar al momento, ya que su gesto me tomó por sorpresa.

—Gracias, es muy amable de tu parte—por fin pude emitir palabra alguna.

Jon Snow por su parte me dedicó una de sus miradas y afirmó con un leve movimiento de su cabeza para después dibujar una leve sonrisa sobre sus labios.

—Si se enfermara por mi culpa, Robb me mataría—confesó rápidamente y desvió su mirada por un segundo.

Al escuchar el nombre de su hermano, recordé que pronto seriamos marido y mujer, y eso fue algo que me dolió en el fondo dl corazón. Sin embargo, fui capaz de borrar por un momento esos pensamientos y concentrarme él.

—De igual manera muchas gracias—le dije y me atrevía a reclinar mi cabeza para posarla sobre su hombro.

El hermano menor de Robb Stark no fue capaz de reaccionar al momento. Al contrario, decidió seguir en la misma posición sin intenciones de apartarme de su hombro. Sonreí para mí misma y apreté con más fuerza su abrigo contra mi cuerpo, su aroma era tan hipnotizante, que no me di cuenta en qué momento la lluvia había parado de golpe.

—Sera mejor que nos apresuremos a llegar antes de que la lluvia regrese—se escuchó su voz justamente en el momento en que se levantó de su lugar.

Le volví a mirar desde abajo antes de levantarme de mi lugar y seguirle nuevamente el paso.

.

.

Robb Stark y mi hermano había regresado de su viaje después de un par de semanas, las cuales aproveché para pasar más tiempo en compañía de Jon Snow. De alguna manera mis deseos de que fuera él mi futuro esposo habían aumentado drásticamente durante la ausencia de su hermano mayor. Algo que ya no podía negar ni ocultar frente a los demás, así que me armé de valor y decidí ir en busca de Viserys para confesarle mis verdaderos sentimientos. Una vez que detuve mi paso frente a su habitación, inhalé profundamente, lo solté lentamente y me atreví a llamar.

—Hermano—dije mientras daba unos leves golpes a la puerta de madera.

Pude escuchar sus pasos acercándose desde el otro lado de la puerta, la abrió, me miró fijamente y recargo su frente sobre su antebrazo del marco.

—¿Se te ofrece algo? —preguntó.

—Necesito hablar contigo, es importante—contesté inmediatamente.

Mi hermano sonrió levemente para después soltar un suspiro de resignación, enderezó su espalda y se apartó de la entrada para dejarme pasar. Una vez que entré, fue inevitable ignorar a la chica semidesnuda, la cual se encontraba vistiéndose frente a la cama.

—Date prisa—exigió la voz de Viserys desde la entrada de la habitación.

La pelirroja terminó de vestirse e inmediatamente se dirigió a la salida de la habitación para salir definitivamente. Una vez que mi hermano cerró la puerta tras su espalda, comenzó a caminar directo a mi dirección.

—Espero que lo que tengas que decir sea importante—dijo mientras detenía su paso frente a la pequeña mesa de madera cerca de su enorme ventanal que daba justo al patio principal de _Invernalia._

Tarde unos leve segundos en reaccionar, pero era el momento adecuado de hablar directo y con la verdad, sin embargo decidí guardar silencio por un instante mientras se servía una copa de vino para después darle un pequeño sorbo.

—No deseo casarme con Robb Stark—salió de mis labios rápidamente.

Viserys terminó de beber de su copa de vino, me miró de soslayo por un instante antes de girarse totalmente sobre su lugar y verme de frente.

—¿Qué estupideces estás diciendo? —replicó con una pregunta.

—No lo amo, Viserys.

Mi hermano apretó los labios antes mis últimas palabras y comenzó a caminar directamente a mi dirección para quedar a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia de mí.

—No sé si lo sepas, hermanita, pero me importa un carajo si lo amas o no—salió de sus labios mientras tomaba uno de mis mechones de cabello entre sus dedos—Además, Robb es mucho mejor a comparación de esos _Dothrakis_ y su líder Khal Drogo—me miró fijamente antes de continuar—Así que deberías considerarlo como un acto de misericordia.

Apreté la mandíbula por un instante gracias a la caliente sangre que recorría mis venas.

—¿De tu parte? Eres un egoísta, jamás me has dejado ser dueña de mi propio destino… mucho menos a decidir con quién deseo estar.

El rubio bebió su copa de vino de un sólo trago y limpió su boca con el dorso de su mano.

—No me vengas con esas estupideces del verdadero amor y los sentimientos—elevó el tono de su voz.

—No son estupideces, yo amo a otro hombre—salió de mis labios espontáneamente.

Viserys retrocedió unos cuantos pasos ante mis últimas palabras. Sin embargo, pudo reaccionar a tiempo e inmediatamente se abalanzo sobre mí y tiró de mi cabello con fuerza.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién es?! ¡Dime! —exigió en medio de nuestra pelea.

Le sostuve la mirada antes de lograr zafarme de su agarre.

—¿Para qué quieres saber? Si te importa un carajo mis sentimientos.

—Por qué no voy a permitir que te entregues a un bastardo cualquiera.

Mi corazón se detuvo unos segundos al escuchar la palabra "bastardo".

—No, Daenerys… no seas estúpida…. es ese bastardo de Snow ¿No es así?

No fui capaz de reaccionar al instante, solamente le miré fijamente y desafiantemente.

—Lo sabía… lo supe desde el primer momento en que te atreviste a poner los ojos en ese imbécil—comenzó a decir mientras volvía a acercase a mi dirección—Pero permíteme dejarte esto muy claro… no importa lo que hagas o sientas, jamás vas a estar con ese bastardo ¿Entendido?

—Esta vez no voy a dejar que me controles—le escupí en la cara y salí rápidamente de su habitación directamente a los establos.

Solamente pude escuchar la desesperada voz de mi hermano tras mi espalda.

Una vez que llegué a mi destino, preparé mi caballo e intenté desesperadamente montar y salir huyendo de ese lugar, pero la voz de Jon Snow me lo impidió drásticamente.

—Daenerys ¿Qué haces? ¿Estás bien?

Volví mis ojos a su dirección y me topé con sus penetrantes ojos negros.

—No, Jon, no estoy bien—repliqué desesperadamente mientras caminaba hacia su dirección.

—Tranquila, estás un poco alterada.

—Lo siento, Jon, en verdad lo siento, pero no puedo casarme con tu hermano—salió de mis labios rápidamente en forma de confesión.

Jon Snow frunció el ceño en señal de confusión por mis últimas palabras, pero no fue capaz de reaccionar.

—No puedo… no mientras mi corazón le pertenezca a otro hombre.

El hermano menor de Robb Stark abrió sus ojos rápidamente y abrió la boca para decir algo.

—¿Qué?

—Lo intenté, Jon, intenté con todas mis fuerzas amar a Robb, pero fue imposible—acorté la distancia que había entre nuestros cuerpos—Al final…este sentimiento que tengo por ti desde el primer momento que nuestras miradas hicieron contacto, ha ido en aumento conforme pasa el tiempo, tanto que ya no puedo ocultarlo.

Jon Snow me sostuvo la mirada por un instante antes de reaccionar, pero no emitió palabra alguna.

—Por favor, huyamos juntos, Jon… solos, tú y yo—le supliqué.

Ante mi última confesión, posó lentamente una de sus manos sobre una de mis mejillas mientras nuestras miradas hacia contacto directo.

—Daenerys, yo….

No fue capaz de terminar su oración, ya que la voz de Viserys irrumpió en el establo.

—¡Quita tus bastardas y sucias manos de mi hermana!

Rápidamente me giré sobre mi lugar y le vi de frente, aterrada.

—No voy a permitir que te la lleves.

—¡Viserys, no! Es mi culpa… fue mi idea, Jon no tiene nada que ver con esto.

Sin embargo, mis explicaciones fueron en vano, ya que Viserys rápidamente se abalanzo sobre Jon para obligarlo a salir del establo. Una vez que estuvimos en medio del patio principal de _Invernalia_ , fue inevitable el no seguir con el alboroto.

—¡Viserys, por favor, ya te expliqué que fue mi culpa!

—¡Cierra la puta boca! Lo que me digas no vale nada.

Repentinamente el puño cerrado de Jon se estrelló contra la mandíbula de Viserys obligándolo a perder el balance y caer al suelo.

—¡¿Cómo carajo te atreves a ponerme una mano encima, bastardo?!—salió de sus labios justamente en el momento que se levantó del suelo.

—Seguirá siendo así, sino aprendes a respetar a tu hermana.

Le miré sorprendida y fue inevitable el no dibujar una sonrisa sobre mis labios.

—¡¿Qué?! Tú me vas a decir lo que tengo que hacer… tú, un bastardo que no vale nada.

Viserys se abalanzó nuevamente sobre la dirección de Jon e intentó conectar un golpe, sin embargo, sus intentos fueron en vano, ya que, efectivamente, como Robb lo había mencionado anteriormente, era un buen escudero y fui testigo de cómo esquivaba cada uno de los golpes de mi hermano, dejándolo nuevamente en el suelo.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? —se escuchó la voz de Ned Stark.

Jon posó rápidamente sus ojos sobre la silueta de su padre y enderezó la espalda. Por otra parte, mi hermano se levantó del suelo inmediatamente para reacomodar su vestimenta y ver directamente al verdadero gobernante de _Invernalia_.

—Su bastardo, Ned Stark, intentó secuestrar a mi hermana y traicionar a su hermano.

Abrí mis ojos como platos e inmediatamente salí a defensa de Jon.

—Es mentira, _milord_ … yo intenté huir por mi propia cuenta—salió de mis labios sin duda.

Los presentes, incluyendo Robb, posaron sus ojos sobre mi dirección.

—Daenerys—escuché mi nombre en la delicada voz de Robb.

—Lo siento Robb… pero tú hermano solamente estaba tratando de convencerme que no lo hiciera ¿No es así, Jon?

Me volví en mi lugar para verle directamente, sin embargo, Jon no emitió palabra alguna, solamente se limito a bajar la mirada.

—¿Jon? —insistí nuevamente.

—Lo ven, es verdad, ni siquiera tiene el valor de negarlo—dijo Viserys.

—No, es mi culpa—volví a decir—Robb, por favor, tienes que creerme, tu hermano no tiene nada que ver en esto.

Robb Stark me miró por un segundo antes de posar sus ojos a la dirección adónde se encontraba su hermano menor y preguntar:

—¿Es verdad lo que dice mi _prometida_?

Volví mis ojos nuevamente hacia Jon, pero el muy imbécil seguía sin defenderse.

—Llévenselo y no le permitan salir de su habitación—ordenó Ned Stark.

.

.

Desperté exaltada por creer que todo había sido una horrible pesadilla, sin embargo el sonido de mi puerta cerrándose me hizo entrar en la realidad de que todo era tan sólido como la silueta de Robb frente a mí.

—¿Puedes explicarme lo que esta pasado? Porque no logro entender nada.

Le miré de soslayo por un segundo antes de volver mi cuerpo encima de la cama hacia su dirección para poder verle de frente.

—Fue mi culpa, yo… estaba decidida a huir de _Invernalia_ —repliqué a su pregunta antes de apartar la mirada.

—Pero… ¿Por qué?

Volví mis ojos nuevamente a su dirección, me paré de mi lugar y comencé a caminar directo al heredero principal de las tierras del Norte.

—Lo siento mucho, Robb—comencé a disculparme antes de emitir mis siguientes palabras—, tú eres un buen hombre y no te mereces a alguien como yo.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? Tú eres perfecta para mí.

Mi corazón se partió en mil pedazos al escuchar sus sinceras palabras.

—Te mereces a una persona que te ame.

Pude visualizar como su expresión de asombro se transformó en una de total confusión ante el momento.

—Yo estoy enamorada de otro hombre… lo siento mucho.

Robb Stark tardó un instante en reaccionar ante mi inesperada confesión. Sostuvo su mirada directo a mi persona para después soltar una leve, pero irónica risita gracias a mis últimas palabras.

—¿Robb?

Me mostró su perfecta dentadura antes de reaccionar.

—Ya lo sabía… solamente quería escucharlo salir de tus labios.

Parpadeé rápidamente, ya que no me esperaba para nada las palabras que salieron de sus labios.

—Robb, yo—No fui capaz de terminar mi oración, ya que el hermano mayor de Jon Snow me lo impidió rápidamente.

—No tienes por qué disculparte ni mucho menos pedir perdón por el amar a alguien… el corazón quiere lo que quiere—pausó por un segundo para tomar una bocanada de aire antes de proseguir—Y eso es algo que puedo entender a la perfección.

No fui capaz de reaccionar ante su última oración.

—Ese maldito de Jon sí que es un bastardo con suerte.

Le miré sorprendida antes de intentar replicar.

—Me refiero a que es muy afortunado por obtener tu corazón.

—Jamás mencioné el nombre de tu hermano ¿Qué te hace pensar que es Jon?

Robb soltó una leve sonrisa divertida.

—Sólo hay dos cosas que son imposibles de ocultar: Estar ebrio o enamorado.

Solté una leve carcajada antes su último comentario. Le sostuve la mirada por un instante antes de emitir palabra alguna.

—Estoy dispuesta hacer lo que sea necesario por la seguridad de Jon—salió de mis labios sin dudar en mis palabras.

—¿Serías capaz de hacer lo que sea por Jon? —preguntó en medio de su asombro.

—Por supuesto que sí—repliqué sin pensarlo dos veces—Jon no tiene la culpa de ello, yo soy la única culpable por elegirlo a él y no a ti.

—Hablaré con mi padre—me dijo—Encontraremos una solución a esto.

Le sonreí ampliamente antes de que emprendiera camino hacia la salida.

—Robb—le llamé para que detuviera su paso antes de salir de mí habitación—Muchas gracias.

El hijo mayor del Guardián del Norte solamente fue capaz de afirmar con un movimiento positivo de cabeza ante mis últimas palabras, para después reanudar su camino y salir completamente de mi habitación. Pasaron unas horas desde la partida de Robb de mi habitación, mis nervios estaban a punto de atravesar mi piel para exponer mis enormes deseos de salir corriendo de la habitación y tratar de huir nuevamente. Sin embargo, pude lograr controlar la respiración y suprimir mis deseos de dejar todo atrás. Inhalé profundamente y lo liberé de mi sistema lentamente antes de levantarme de mi lugar para caminar directamente a la enorme ventana que daba una amplia vista al patio principal de _Invernalia_.

— _Milady_ ¿Puedo pasar? —se escuchó la voz de Missandei del otro lado de la puerta.

—Claro—fue lo único que salió de mis labios antes de ser testigo de como mi hermano Viserys junto a Robb cabalgaban juntos para abandonar _Invernalia_.

—Necesito que venga conmigo urgentemente—Volvió a hablar la voz de mi única y fiel dama de compañía.

Me volví en mi lugar rápidamente para verle de frente.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo, por favor sígame—fue lo único que salió de sus labios antes de volverse en su lugar para emprender camino nuevamente hacía la salida de mi habitación.

Dudé por un segundo al cumplir su inexplicable petición, pero algo en mi interior me pidió a gritos no cuestionar y acatar la indicación. Así que lo hice inmediatamente. Caminamos por el enorme pasillo que conectaba a todas las habitaciones de _Invernalia_ para detenernos justamente frente a la habitación de Jon Snow.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí? —pregunté rápidamente.

—Robb Stark convenció a su hermano de salir a explorar el terreno de batalla—comenzó a replicar—Así que me ordenó que la guiará hasta aquí para que tuviera la oportunidad de ver a Jon Snow antes de su partida al Muro.

—¿Muro? ¿De qué hablas?

—No hay tiempo de explicaciones, _milady_ , yo sólo cumplo órdenes—fue lo único que salió de sus labios antes de abrir la puerta para que pudiera entrar.

Mi corazón se detuvo por unos microsegundos, pero fui capaz de reaccionar adecuadamente justo en el momento que volví a escuchar su voz.

— _Milady_ , esteraré aquí nuevamente dentro de una hora.

Le miré por un segundo antes de enderezar mi espalda e introducirme por completo en la habitación de Jon Snow. Una vez que lo hice, escuché el sonido de la puerta cerrar y me atreví a echar un leve, pero rápido vistazo a la habitación, con el único objetivo de encontrar a Jon consiguiéndolo con éxito.

—Daenerys ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó justo en el momento en que se levantó de su lugar para acercarse a mí.

Le miré fijamente antes de fruncir el ceño y estrellar la palma de mi mano sobre una de sus mejillas.

—¿Por qué demonios no te defendiste de las falsas acusaciones por parte de Viserys?

Jon tardó unos leves segundos en reaccionar gracias a mi inesperado movimiento. Una vez que lo hizo bajo la mirada y guardo silencio.

—¡Dime! —le exigí en medio de mi enojo.

—Porque estaba dispuesto en aceptar tu propuesta de huir juntos—dijo justo en el momento en que volvió a posar sus negros ojos sobre los míos—Y no soy muy bueno diciendo mentiras.

Mi respiración se detuvo por unos leves segundos gracias a las últimas palabras que salieron de sus finos labios. Una vez que fui capaz de recuperar el aliento, le miré por un segundo antes de posar mis labios sobre los suyos. Al principio el pelinegro no fue capaz de reaccionar rápidamente a mi inesperado movimiento, sin embargo, pude sentir como una de sus manos se posó en una de mis mejillas al momento en que se atrevió a corresponder a mi beso.

—Lo siento—fue lo único que salió de sus labios en cuanto nuestras miradas se volvieron a encontrar nuevamente.

—No, no tienes que pedir disculpas por lo que sentimos el uno por el otro—repliqué inmediatamente mientras tomaba sus manos entre las mías y le miraba directamente sin romper el contacto—Aún podemos huir juntos.

El hermano menor de Robb Stark bajó la mirada ante mi última petición.

—Ya es tarde para ello, mañana a primera hora partiré hacia el Muro y me uniré a la guardia de la Noche.

Guardé silencio por un instante antes de proseguir.

—¿De qué hablas? No entiendo

Jon Snow soltó un leve suspiro antes de posar nuevamente sus penetrantes ojos negros sobre los míos.

—Es tan irónico el haber deseado unirme y prestar mis servicios a la Guardia de la Noche y ya no querer hacerlo porque te conocí a ti.

—No tienes porque hacerlo.

—Es mi obligación, después de haber aceptado mi culpabilidad ante Ned Stark y los presentes.

Fruncí el ceño y retrocedí unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás bruscamente para apartarme de su cuerpo y dejarle ver mi espalda.

—Daenerys, en verdad lo siento mucho—escuché la pena y sinceridad en sus palabras.

Me abracé a mi misma por un momento tratando de contener las lágrimas que descaradamente querían brotar de mis ojos. Llené de aire mis pulmones y lo dejé salir de mi sistema lentamente antes de volverme en mi lugar para verle de frente.

—Entonces quiero que tengas algo de mí—dije mientras comenzaba a despojarme de mi vestido—, algo que ningún otro hombre tendrá jamás: mi virginidad—finalicé justo en el momento en que quedé totalmente desnuda y expuesta ante sus negros ojos.

El bastardo de _Invernalia_ quedó atónito por mi inesperado movimiento. Tragó saliva en seco y recorrió todo mi cuerpo con la mirada, cómo si ya lo hubiera hecho antes. Me sentí tan segura ante su curiosa mirada, que decidí caminar rumbo a su dirección hasta quedar a unos centímetros de distancia de su cuerpo.

—Si es la última oportunidad que tendremos para estar juntos—confesé mientras lo obligaba a posar una de sus manos sobre uno de mis senos desnudos—, quiero que me hagas tuya.

Jon Snow apretó los labios y me dedicó una de sus miradas antes de volver a posar sus labios desesperadamente sobre los míos y comenzar a guiarme rumbo a su cama. Una vez que sentí el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío rápidamente me deshice de su ropa. Sus caricias se sentían tan bien sobre mi piel desnuda, aunque tenía que admitir que ninguno de los dos era un experto en ello, y eso fue algo que me excitó aún más. El hecho de que él sería mío por primera vez y yo totalmente suya por primera vez.

—Tengo que confesar que nunca he estado con una mujer antes—confesó justamente en el momento que separó sus labios para verme fijamente.

Le miré por un instante y decidí guardar silencio por unos segundos antes de proseguir.

—Eso no es algo que importe en este momento—repliqué mientras dibujaba una amplia sonrisa sobre mis labios.

El chico de cabello rizado sonrió torpemente antes de volver a depositar sus labios sobre los míos. Pude sentir sus manos recorriendo todo mi cuerpo antes de enredar mis piernas a la altura de su cintura. Continuamos en esa posición por unos segundos más hasta que decidió separarse nuevamente de mis labios para comenzar a descender por mi cuello hasta detenerse antes de llegar a mi intimidad. El bastardo de _Invernalia_ se atrevió a posar sus manos sobre mis muslos para obligarme a abrir mis piernas y así poder tener acceso directo a mi intimidad. Fue inevitable ahogar el leve gemido de placer que salió desde lo más profundo de mi garganta, gracias al contacto de sus labios sobre mis pliegues, y de su lengua deslizándose de arriba abajo.

—¡Oh, Jon Snow!—exclamé, y me atreví a soltar una leve risita de complicidad por el momento mientras mordía mi labio inferior.

Jon por su parte dejo escapar una leve sonrisa en medio del momento. Lo supe porque pude sentir su aliento rozando la piel de mis muslos. Una vez que terminó de saborear mi parte íntima. Rápidamente volvió a posar sus gruesos labios sobre los míos, sin darme la oportunidad de reaccionar adecuadamente, ya que sus caricias estaban demandando más que unos simples besos. De un sólo movimiento me atreví a despegar mis labios bruscamente de los suyos. Le miré por un segundo antes de mostrarle mi dentadura y volverme en mi lugar para posarme encima de su regazo, a lo cual Jon Snow solamente fue capaz de sonreír ampliamente ante mi inesperado y atrevido movimiento. Lentamente comencé a introducir su miembro sobre mi interior moviendo lentamente mis caderas hasta sentir la longitud de su virilidad encajando perfectamente en mi interior. Al principio sentí una pequeña molestia que fue desapareciendo conforme movía mis caderas de arriba abajo, tanto que llegué a sentir que iba explotar de placer. Sin embargo, aprovechó mi debilidad para volverme rápidamente sobre la cama para aprisionar mi cuerpo sin intenciones de salir de mi interior. Al contrario, continuó aumentado el movimiento de sus caderas y volvió a pegar sus labios con los míos hasta llegar al clímax de nuestro íntimo encuentro.

—Quiero que este momento dure para siempre—confesé mientras posaban mi cabeza sobre su pecho desnudo.

—Ojalá pudiera tomarte en mis brazos y salir huyendo para irnos lejos de todos—replicó justo en el momento que acariciaba mi largo cabello.

Me levanté de mi lugar para poder verle directamente a los ojos y replicar, pero no fui capaz de hacerlo, ya que la voz de Missandei irrumpió, avisándome que era momento de regresar a mi habitación antes de la llegada de mi hermano.

—También yo—fue lo único que salió de mis labios antes de depositar un leve beso sobre los suyos y abandonar su lugar para vestirme rápidamente.

Estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando pude sentir el cálido contando de su mano sobre la mía.

—No sé cómo, pero encontraré la manera de volverte a ver—me dijo.

Le miré por un instante y le mostré una amplia, pero débil sonrisa antes de abandonar por completo su habitación.

.

.

Habían pasado un mes desde la partida de Jon Snow hacía el Muro. De alguna manera no podía quejarme de la compañía de su hermano mayor, Robb. Al contrario, nuestro lazo se volvió más fuerte desde el triunfo de mi hermano Viserys al recuperar el trono de hierro ante la casa Lannister. Sin embargo, acordamos mutuamente seguir con la farsa del matrimonio arreglado hasta encontrar la manera de romperlo sin que mi hermano y Ned Stark hicieran un escándalo por ello. De igual manera, tanto mi hermano como Ned Stark, obtuvieron lo que deseaban. Viserys el trono de hierro y el guardián del Norte, protección e inmunidad.

—Gracias, Missandei—salió de mis labios para indicarle que ya podía terminar de cepillar mi cabello.

Mi fiel dama de compañía accedió a mi petición antes de mostrar una amplia sonrisa a través del reflejo del espejo.

—Lo que usted diga.

Le devolví la sonrisa débilmente antes de mostrar una mueca de dolor al sentir un leve pinchaco en uno de mis senos.

—¿Se encuentra bien, _milady_?

—Sí. No te preocupes, solamente he tenido pequeñas molestias en mis senos en los últimos días.

— _Milady_ ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuvo su flor roja?

Le miré a través del espejo tratando de asimilar que hacía tiempo que no tenía mi flor roja.

—Creo que fue hace mucho tiempo.

—Eso indica que usted lleva un niño en su vientre—sonrió ampliamente antes de agregar: —El joven Robb Stark estará muy contento con la noticia.

Inhalé profundamente al escuchar sus palabras salir rápidamente de sus labios.

—Robb nunca me ha tocado.

Missandei borró por completo su amplia sonrisa y dejo escapar un leve sonido de sorpresa. Le miré fijamente a través del reflejo del espejo antes de posar mis manos sobre mi vientre y dibujar una amplia sonrisa de felicidad en mis labios.

.

 **Notas de la autora (LiLiCo):** ¡Hola! Sí eres nuevo (a) te agradezco de corazón que te hayas tomado un tiempecito de tu valioso tiempo para leer esta historia sobre mi par favorito de GOT. También quiero agregar que en este espacio **"Herederos de fuego y hielo"** estaré publicando historias cortas alternativas sobre **"Jonerys"** , los cuales espero sean de su agrado. Por otra parte, no he olvidado que tengo un Fic inconcluso en este fandom titulado **"Invierno en Llamas"** , les aviso que estoy trabajando en el próximo capítulo ¡No os desesperéis! Nuevamente, muchas gracias y no olviden dejar su comentario. ¡Saludos!


End file.
